


Never

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [24]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's here forever and can never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1646129#t1646129).

It had never been easy. Spoony acknowledged that. But ever since the Plot Hole incident, Critic had been…different. Darker. Less like the man Spoony had respected and yes, even loved.

His treatment of his underlings had worsened, and deaths were becoming more and more common in their city. Spoony knew something was wrong, and he knew he was in a dangerous position.

So he didn’t have any reservations about his decision.

“I’m leaving,” he announced. He was standing in Critic’s office, trying to look as defiant as possible.

Critic looked up from his desk, a picture of cold amusement. “Really?” he said. “For good this time?”

Spoony tensed. “Yes,” he said. “Really and truly leaving.”

Critic sighed. “Spoony, Spoony, Spoony,” he muttered. “You always were the problem child around here.” He got up and walked around the desk, backing Spoony into a wall. “But you have to remember…I’m still in charge.” He grabbed Spoony’s wrists and held him down. “And you still belong to me.”

Spoony struggled. “I don’t!” he said. “I don’t need you, Critic, and I can walk away whenever I like!”

Critic lost his smile. “You do,” he said firmly. “But you seem to have forgotten.” He spun Spoony around and dragged him to the desk. Spoony tried to fight back, to break free, but Critic quickly pulled his hands behind him and bent him over the desk. “Let me remind you.”

Spoony screamed. He fought, kicking out as much as he could. Critic ignored him, clutching his wrists in one hand as he ripped Spoony’s pants off. Spoony’s cries of desperation grew louder, but no one came. They were all too afraid of what Critic had become.

He screamed louder as Critic forced himself into him, keeping him pinned against the desk with his body, twisting Spoony’s arms painfully. Tears fell from Spoony’s eyes, but he was helpless, trapped.

“You’re mine, and you’ll never leave,” Critic hissed.

Spoony whimpered, trying to pull away, but he couldn’t and it was wrong and it hurt and Critic wasn’t slowing down…

After an age, Critic shuddered inside of him, painting him with fluid. As soon as he was done, he dropped Spoony and adjusted his own clothes. He looked down at Spoony, bruised and bleeding and crying, and smirked.

“Don’t forget,” he said softly. “You’re here until you die And since that’s a temporary inconvenience for you…better make it forever.”

With that, Critic turned and left the room, locking the door from the outside, leaving Spoony broken and crying on the floor.


End file.
